Sooner or Later
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Updated ! As Gordo tries time and again to tell Lizzie his true feelings, she's experiencing some feelings of her own. Will she wait patiently for the boy she loves? Or will she get fed up with Gordo's botched attempts? Read and review to find out!
1. From My Head to My Heart

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is yet another story idea that has popped into my twisted little mind hehe! Anyway, school is not incredibly busy at the moment, which is good, because it means I have some free time! Yay! That means that I will have time to update all my stories! Yay again! So, I'll throw a new one into the mix. This one takes place immediately after "Clue- Less". It's gonna be mostly songfics, i.e., each chapter will include a song. Enjoy, and keep your eyes open for updates. OH! And review! I like reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, Gordo would not be such a pansy. He would have told Lizzie he liked her a LONG time ago! Hehe!  
  
I also do not own "From My Head to My Heart". Evan and Jaron do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooner or Later  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: From My Head to My Heart  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo opened the door to his house and closed it behind him.  
  
"David?" his mother called from the family room.  
  
"Hi Mom." He called back. "I'm home."  
  
"How was the party?" she asked, entering the hallway.  
  
"Oh, it was fun." Gordo replied. "I solved the mystery."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo replied, somewhat sullenly. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs to bed. I'm kind of tired." "Ok." Mrs. Gordon replied. "Good night."  
  
"Night." Gordo responded. He made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He plopped himself down on his bed, put his hands behind his head, and reflected on the evenings events, namely the conversation that had taken place moments ago, on the McGuire's front porch. What had turned out to be his third failed attempt at revealing to Lizzie what he was feeling for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, you impressed me." Lizzie had said.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Gordo had asked, a little too eagerly. Then, he tried to recover. "I mean, that's good. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I want to impress you?"  
  
Lizzie had even tried to give him a little push. "So, I impressed you, and you impressed me. It's all good."  
  
"Right. All systems go." He replied, nervously. Then there was an awkward pause. Followed by words that Gordo's mind seemed to have no control over. It was his heart speaking now. "You know Lizzie, maybe sometime we could, you know..."  
  
Then the door had opened, and the moment was crushed. Afterward, Lizzie had tried yet again to get him to talk. "Maybe sometime we could, what?"  
  
Gordo tried to quickly to cover up. He got scared. "Do this again sometime." Right Gordon. Try to save yourself, just try. "It's your turn to win."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"It's your turn to win?" Gordo thought to himself. "Could you say anything dorkier?"  
  
Gordo thought for a moment. Yes, he could have. He had.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Lizzie," he asked her.  
  
"Yeah Gordo?" she asked, turning around.  
  
He paused for a moment, about to tell her. She waited. He chickened out. "You give really good advice."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why did he always get cold feet at the last minute? Why couldn't he ever just go through with it. Partly it was fear. Fear that he could lose his best friend. But he hated thinking about what could have been. He hated wondering.  
  
*Once again I just can't get it straight  
  
Wondering if wondering is my fate But don't lose hope in me quite yet  
  
'cause help must be on the way, any day*  
  
He needed to figure out a way to tell her. How to get his mouth to speak the words his heart was feeling.  
  
*From my head to my heart  
  
can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
  
It's not you, it's not your fault  
  
You've got everything I could ever want  
  
And you've always understood my intentions are good  
  
and we've been so close from the start  
  
but the furthest distance I've ever known is  
  
From my head to my heart*  
  
But how? How could you just walk right up to someone who you've seen every day of your life, someone who's been there all along, and tell them that you are in love with them?  
  
*I feel the distance standing here next to you  
  
I don't want to keep you waiting, but I've been waiting too  
  
Some day if I get there and you still want me too  
  
we can see it through*  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. He had to tell her. And soon. If he didn't, he risked losing her to someone else. He just needed to get his head and his heart to speak the same language.  
  
*From my head to my heart  
  
can't seem to find a way they're so far apart  
  
it's not you, you've got everything I could ever want but the furthest distance I've ever known is  
  
From my head to my heart*  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
Review! 


	2. I've Been Thinking About You

A/N: Ok, I've been thinking about where I want to go with this chapter, and I found the perfect song for it! The lyrics are perfect, even if the song itself is a little fast-paced. This chapter takes place right after the porch scene in Clue-Less, and it's Lizzie's point of view!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the show, or the song "I've Been Thinking About You" by Mariah Carey.  
Sooner or Later  
Chapter Two: I've Been Thinking About You  
Lizzie closed the door behind her, and made her way up the stairs, dazed and lightheaded.  
  
"Don't you want to watch the Iron Chef with us?" asked Sam, from the family room.  
  
"No, I'm tired." Lizzie called. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night Sweetie!" called Jo.  
  
Lizzie reached the top of the stairs and closed the door behind her as she entered her bedroom. She sat down on her bed to fully capture what had just happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*We've known each other  
  
For a long long time  
  
But I never really noticed  
  
All the magic in your eyes*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie thought about what Gordo had done, well tried to do. He was asking her out, well, if her father hadn't opened the door at that exact moment. Of all the times Lizzie and Gordo had held a conversation, Sam had to pick that moment exactly to interrupt them? But what would have happened if he hadn't? An hour ago, Lizzie would have called Gordo crazy if he tried to ask her out. But now that she knew how he felt, she had some feeling of her own. She had gotten all flushed and dizzy when she realized what he was trying to do. And that feeling meant that she liked him. As more than just a best friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*I've been around you  
  
A thousand times before  
  
And you've always been a friend to me  
  
But now I'm wanting more*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But it was Gordo! Gordo, the same Gordo who she had known since birth. The same Gordo who made fun of her for liking Ethan Craft, and got made at her for following the masses. The same Gordo who was so anxious to beat her at the murder mystery game. Only now she knew why. Because he liked her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *I must have been so blind  
  
I never realized  
  
You're the one that's right for me  
  
All the while I couldn't see*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Of course he liked her! It all made sense now. All the making fun of Ethan was out of jealousy. All the weird behavior lately, because he had these feelings pent up inside of him. All the times he had tried to tell her how he felt, beginning with her breakup with Ronnie, and leading up to what had happened tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*And now I feel so strange  
  
I'll never be the same  
  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
  
And I don't know what to do*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie was falling for him. Just like that letter she had answered a few weeks ago. Wait a second, that letter. Gordo was Confused Guy! He was the one asking what he should do about his crush on her! He had tried to tell her how he felt to, but had chickened out and instead told her she gave great advice. Everything was so clear now! Even her own feelings were becoming more evident to Lizzie. She was in love with Gordo. There. She admitted it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*I've been thinking about you  
  
In the most peculiar ways  
  
I've been thinking about you  
  
It's unbelievable to me  
  
But suddenly I think  
  
I'm falling in love with you*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lizzie plopped her head back on the pillow. She was officially in love with her best friend. But she wouldn't tell him that. All she had to do was wait for him to talk to her about it. The question was, when would he?  
TBC!!  
  
Review! 


	3. Obvious

A/N: Hey guys! I heard this song the other day, and realized it would be perfect for the story! However, Christina Aguilera sings it, so it's from her point of view, and I wanted it to be from Gordo's point of view. Part of the song goes "I'm feeling like a little girl", so in the interest of the story, I've changed all the "little girl" parts to "little boy". It doesn't affect the song that much; it just gives it a more masculine tone for Gordo. Also, I'm changing the order of episodes for he purpose of the story. "Dear Lizzie", "Clueless" and "Bunkies" have all happened. "Bye, Bye" has not. Ok? So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the song "Obvious" by Christina Aguilera.  
Sooner or Later  
Chapter Three: Obvious  
"Ok, I know Ms. Dew just got back from sabbatical and all, but that was by far the weirdest art project we've ever had to do. Gordo remarked, as he and Lizzie walked down the halls of Hillridge Junior High. "And that includes the handprint mural."  
  
"I thought my days of dealing with trash as art were over when Matt got grounded for painting Dad's car." Lizzie agreed.  
  
"You know, he did hide that dent." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Gordo! You are starting to sound like Lanny!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
Gordo thought about that for a minute. "But Lanny doesn't even talk." He realized.  
  
"Ugh!" Lizzie sighed in frustration. "Nevermind."  
  
The two finally reached their lockers, and began pulling out the books they would need for the rest of the day.  
  
"So, did you hear the announcement for the Farewell Dance?" Gordo asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yep." Lizzie replied. "And Kate got put in charge of decorations again. Only this time, there's no one to keep her from completely over-doing things. Principal Tweedy won't let me help ever since the statue incident."  
  
"He still thinks you did it?" Gordo laughed.  
  
"I guess so." Lizzie replied. "I just hope the whole thing isn't a tribute to Kate. Because if it is, count me out."  
  
"Who knows?" Gordo remarked. "Maybe it'll be fun."  
  
"Maybe." Lizzie responded. "Anyway, I gotta go. English test." She closed her locker and started to walk away.  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Gordo called to her.  
  
She spun back around. "What?" she asked. Was he finally going to make a move, right here in the middle of the hall?  
  
Gordo paused for a moment, and realized what he was doing. "Um, I'll see you at lunch." He hesitated.  
  
"Sure Gordo." Lizzie replied. She started to walk away again, rolling her eyes. Why did he back down every time? It was getting really old.  
  
Gordo closed his locker, then slammed his head against it in disgust. "What a wuss!" he thought to himself. "She has to know by now. Everyone does. Why can't I just do it?" Gordo shook his head as he entered his advanced math class. As he sat down, he thought about how he had handled that situation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Can you hear it in my voice  
  
Was it something I let slip  
  
Does the whole world know  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, it was quite obvious. Gordo was pretty sure that everyone in the whole school knew about his feelings for Lizzie. Even her. The night on the porch had been a dead giveaway. But they hadn't talked about it since. Maybe she wanted to forget it. Yeah, that was it. She wanted to pretend the whole thing never happened. Why did he ever open his mouth? Now he faced the possibility of ruining the best friendship of his life. Why was he acting like this? He had always been the one who had a handle on everything. The one who was so calm and collected. Now he felt like one of the love struck idiots he usually made fun of.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
  
Do my feelings show  
  
Is my face aglow  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had that much power over him. She could transform him from the know-it- all, live to be different person he was into a typical teenager, caught up in a crush. Only this was more than a crush. Gordo, although he hadn't exactly ever experienced it before, was pretty sure that he was in love with her. Of course, he had always loved her as a friend, but now he really loved her. So much that it hurt, because she was right there, yet she was so far away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little boy  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang, signifying another entire period spent thinking about her, and how he could possibly tell her in words what his heart was feeling. There didn't seem to be a way to accomplish that. He gathered his stuff and headed to the cafeteria. On his way, he bumped into her.  
  
"Hey Gordo." She called out cheerfully.  
  
"Hey." He replied. He looked down at his tray as they entered the lunch line, fearing that she would know something was up if she looked at his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
  
Don't know how long  
  
I can keep this inside  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They made their way through the line, taking whatever unidentified glop the lunch lady was piling on their plates, and finding their usual table outside in the quad. They sat down across from each other, and Lizzie began to complain about her English test.  
  
"I mean, honestly, how does she expect us to memorize every quote that took place in the book?" she lamented. "Especially when she knows that half of us use the Easy Read Notes anyway."  
  
"Do you think that's maybe why she uses hard quotes?" Gordo pointed out. "You know, to kind of force us to read the entire book?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how hard the quotes are," Lizzie remarked. "The only way she'll get Ethan Craft to read an actual book is if it has color illustrations."  
  
Gordo laughed. "True." He replied.  
  
She smiled. She was gorgeous when she smiled. He watched her as she took a sip of her drink, and set it back down. Then he realized he was staring, so he quickly took a bit of the mystery meal.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." He smiled nervously.  
  
She gave him a weird look. He cringed. Everything he did seemed to give him away. It didn't matter what he did, it made him look like an idiot. Every remark he made, every look he gave her. She had to know by now. It was so obvious. There was nothing he could do to cover it up anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
  
Can you see it in my eyes  
  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
  
And I feel so much I can't hide  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo continued to eat, and Lizzie picked up her fork.  
  
"Shoot! I forgot to get a knife." She realized. "I'll be right back."  
  
""Ok." Gordo said, looking up from his tray.  
  
He watched as she walked away, back into the building. He loved everything about her, even her walk! He shook his head in frustration. He had to say something soon, or he'd explode. He was ridiculous to think that he could keep all of his emotions to himself forever. It wasn't going away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
  
I'm feeling like a little boy  
  
Caught up in emotions  
  
I'm out of control  
  
Isn't it obvious  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Gordon." He thought to himself. When she comes back, you're going to ask her to the dance." He nodded contently. Now was his chance. He could ask her out, and then, if - no, when - she said yes, it would give him the green light to share his feelings with her.  
  
But would he go through with it?  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


	4. You Go First

*Big, Important, Author's Note that Applies to All My Stories*  
  
Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but this past week, and next week are incredibly busy! I'm in a show at school, and I've been rehearsing everyday for the past month. I've practically taken up residence at school! Anyway, next week is production week, so my life will consist of acting, singing, homework (hah!), and some sleeping (hopefully)! Therefore, there will be no new updates between Monday and Saturday. However, I'm trying really hard to get at least one chapter up on each of my stories this weekend to tide you guys over. Once the show is done, I will be back to updating regularly, I promise! Now, onto our regularly scheduled fanfic..  
  
Regular A/N: Here's an update for you! It's to the song "You Go First" by Jessica Andrews. It's a great song! Part of the lyrics go "Do you want to kiss?", but in this chapter, no kissing is going on. The lyrics are not literal. They represent the situation going on between Lizzie and Gordo, and the fact that neither one will go first when it comes to revealing their feelings. So "Do you want to kiss" should be more like "Do you want to date", but if I change the lyrics, it will completely butcher the song. So, if any of this made sense to you, please continue reading. If not, leave some reviews and maybe I can clarify! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie, and Jessica Andrews owns the song. So there.  
Sooner or Later  
Chapter Four: You Go First  
Lizzie made her way out of the cafeteria and back across the quad to the table. She sat down across from Gordo and began to eat her lunch, not noticing that Gordo was in the same exact position he had been in when she left.  
  
After a few moments of silence, she looked up. Gordo was staring blankly into space, his fork poised above his plate. "Either the meatloaf is particularly disgusting today, or you're thinking really hard." She remarked.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, finally snapping out of it. "Yeah...thinking." he replied absent mindedly.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered.  
  
Gordo went back to eating, and Lizzie took a sip of her water.  
  
Gordo realized the awkward silence and decided to speak the first thing that came to his mind. "So do you know what the theme for the dance is?"  
  
Lizzie looked up, surprised that Gordo cared so much about a dance. Usually he was complaining about how conformist they were. "Not really." She replied. "Just an end of the year sort of thing."  
  
"Right." He remarked.  
  
"You think you'll go?" Lizzie blurted out, before she even knew what she was saying.  
  
"Yeah." He replied quickly. "I mean if you go." What? "Cuz you know, dances aren't really fun without your friends." He tried to save himself.  
  
"It'll be weird without Miranda." Lizzie commented.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed. He thought for a minute. "Are you going to ask someone?"  
  
Lizzie was taken aback. Was he going to ask her? Would she say yes. She didn't even know. "Um, no one in particular. You know, after the whole Ethan thing."  
  
Gordo nodded his head.  
  
"How about you?" she asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're kicking tires,  
  
I'm sitting on the fence  
  
Love's falling all around us  
  
and it don't make sense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nope, no." he replied quickly, to avoid any indication that she was the one he really wanted to ask. "No one in particular." He smiled his nervous Gordo, half smile.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "So. I'm not going with anyone, you're not going with anyone."  
  
"We're flying solo." Gordo remarked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How long can the two of us  
  
beat around the bush?  
  
We're right out on the edge  
  
but we need a little push.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yep." Lizzie agreed.  
  
Gordo went back to his lunch, thinking all the while. Now was the perfect opportunity. She had just told him she wasn't asking anyone to the dance. He had his chance to finally say something. He took a deep breath and started.  
  
"So, if we're both not going with anyone," he began, "We could..we could.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dancing on the tightrope,  
  
wearing it thin.  
  
Instead of closing our eyes  
  
and jumping in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just then, Gordo was interrupted by a loud bang. Ethan had run into the Unity wall yet again.  
  
"That's the 2nd time this week man!" they heard someone yell. "Get some glasses!"  
  
Lizzie looked over at Ethan, sprawled out on the ground, but then refocused her attention on Gordo. She wanted him to finish whatever it was he was about to say.  
  
"We could..what?" she asked, the conversation sounding all too familiar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you want to kiss?  
  
Do you want to kiss?  
  
Do you want to kiss?  
  
You go first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He thought for a moment, and then replied. "We could hang out there."  
  
"Oh." Replied Lizzie, disappointed. "Sure."  
  
They sat and ate for a few minutes, until the bell rang, telling them it was time for their next class. They gathered their things and headed off to history. Gordo replaying the moment in his mind the whole way. He had chickened out yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're dodging the moon,  
  
and I'm playing it safe.  
  
Look what we're not doing,  
  
oh boy, what a waste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They entered the classroom, and Gordo took his seat behind Lizzie. She got out her books and brushed her hair out of her face, causing the smell of her shampoo to drift back to Gordo. He breathed in the sweet scent, she smelled like strawberries and roses all at the same time. He loved that smell, it was so uniquely Lizzie's. He wished he could tell her that. He wanted to so badly, and he didn't want to have to wonder anymore. He hated himself for being so scared. But he was becoming more scared of not saying anything. He didn't want to lose her, or this feeling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And what could be worse,  
  
than never saying it at all?  
  
Is never knowing the feeling,  
  
never feeling the fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He thought about things during thee entire period. He wracked his brain for any sign at all that she had given him.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie thought about how annoyed she was getting with Gordo. Couldn't he see that she felt exactly the same way. Hadn't she dropped enough hints? She didn't know what else to do. She wanted him to figure things out on his own, but so far, he was failing miserably.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's it gonna take  
  
to get us both there?  
  
Can't you see what I'm suggesting,  
  
it's a double dare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the end of class, Gordo had made up his mind again. He was going to ask her right there, on the way to PE.  
  
Lizzie had also made up her mind. No more games. If he wasn't going to take the hint, she would just tell him straight out. On the way to PE.  
  
Both exited the classroom, and started walking down the hall. Then, at exactly the same time:  
  
"Gordo, I."  
  
"Lizzie, I."  
  
"Go ahead." Lizzie remarked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You start,  
  
if you have the nerve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No you go ahead." Gordo said. "I interrupted you."  
  
"No really." She replied. "What did you want to say?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll trust my heart,  
  
but you go first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not important." He remarked.  
  
Lizzie was getting annoyed. They reached the gym, and they both started again.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo."  
  
They both turned and asked:  
  
"What?"  
  
Both thought for a moment, and at the exact same time, shook their heads and replied in unison:  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you want to kiss?  
  
Do you want to kiss?  
  
Do you want to kiss?  
  
You go first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	5. Stranded

A/N: Yay! An update! Woo woo! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns LM. And Plumb owns the lyrics to "Stranded"!  
  
Sooner or Later  
  
Chapter Five: Stranded  
  
Gordo walked down the halls of Hillridge Middle School for one of the last times of his life. Only one more week until school ended. He headed towards his locker, where he hoped to find Lizzie, because he really wanted to talk to her. And by talk he meant start a full thought, and actually finish it for once.  
  
He rounded the corner, and sure enough, there she was. Standing by her locker. But she wasn't alone. Leaning against the locker next to her was a tall boy, with a huge smile on his face. Gordo stopped, and watched what was going on. He couldn't hear the entire conversation, but he recognized Lizzie's giggle, and saw her nod her head and smile. Then, the boy walked away, and Lizzie turned back to her locker. Gordo took this as his cue to continue down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was conflicted. She looked over to see Gordo coming towards her. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to tell him, and she wasn't exactly sure how he would react.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." He greeted her.  
  
"Hi Gordo." She returned.  
  
"I need to talk to you..." they both turned towards each other, and remarked at the same time.  
  
"Ugh, not this again." Lizzie complained. "Look, let me go first, ok?"  
  
Gordo nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ You know it only breaks my heart  
  
To see you standing in the dark alone  
  
Waiting there for me to come back  
  
I'm too afraid to show ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, I know I said we would hang out together at the dance, since we both didn't have dates." She started. "But.."  
  
"But what?" asked Gordo.  
  
"You see, um, Ryan Adams, he, uh, kind of, sort of, asked me.." She finally spit out, wincing a little.  
  
Gordo just stood there, not saying anything for a minute. He had waited too long, and now everyone else was starting to realize what an incredible person she was. He had missed his chance.  
  
Lizzie stood there, waiting for some sort of response from Gordo. He looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach or something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ If it's coming over you  
  
Like it's coming over me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
That drags me out to the sea ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," Gordo finally spoke. "You're gonna go with him?" He winced as he said it out loud.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, his eyes were full of pain. Why? Did he really like her that much? If so, how come he had never said anything?  
  
"Well, um.yeah." Lizzie stammered. "I mean, it's not like we were going as each other's dates, right? And its tomorrow, and I dunno, I've never been to a dance with an actual date." She rationalized.  
  
His face kept falling.  
  
"We can still hang out." She replied. "At the dance, I mean." Lizzie struggled to cheer him up. She wished he could just ask her, that he wasn't such a chicken. But she couldn't wait for him forever, could she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And I wanna be with you  
  
And you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gordo?" she called out to him.  
  
He snapped out of it. "No that's cool." He tried to act as though this hadn't completely and totally broken his heart. "You guys will have fun."  
  
Gordo grabbed his science book and slammed his locker shut. He turned away from her and headed down the hall.  
  
"Gordo! Wait!" Lizzie called.  
  
"I gotta go, I don't want to be late for social studies." He replied, walking away.  
  
Lizzie took her head in her hands. What had she done? Probably ruined the best relationship she had with anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo." She remarked quietly, almost to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo had entered the classroom, and taken a seat. He placed his books on the desk, and then put his head down. He couldn't believe how much this hurt. He thought it was hard enough liking her without her seeing someone else. He didn't know how he would ever face her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I can only take so much  
  
These tears are turning me to rust  
  
I know you're waiting there for me to  
  
come back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie sauntered into social studies after the bell.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss McGuire." Remarked Mr. Digg.  
  
"Sorry." Lizzie replied absentmindedly. "I was..um, bathroom." Was all she could say as she took her seat. She glanced diagonally up at Gordo. He looked so sad. And all she could think of was that she was the one causing his sadness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ And I wanna be with you  
  
And you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo could feel Lizzie's eyes on the back of his head. He knew that she was looking at him, feeling bad for what she had done. But he didn't turn around. He wasn't angry, he was confused. He thought for sure that she knew how he felt. He hadn't come right out and said it, but his behavior lately was a dead giveaway. It saddened him to think that the connection they shared, the one that usually allowed them to sense how the other was feeling, had begun to falter. He was scared that they were growing apart. He didn't want to have to imagine a life without Lizzie. He needed her to know that they were soulmates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I miss you, I need you  
  
Without you, I'm stranded  
  
I love you so come back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little did he know, she had known for her entire life.  
  
TBC!!! 


	6. Always Something

A/N: Ok, here's my next update! Hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking I'll update Summer of Changes next. What do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LM. If I did, it wouldn't have ended production. So there. And Lucy Woodward owns the song "Always Something". You guys should check her out! Her CD, While You Can I, is awesome!  
  
Sooner or Later  
  
Chapter Six: Always Something  
  
Lizzie walked into her first class on Friday morning. She was a little early, and she hoped Gordo would be too. She wanted to talk to him. He had gone out to dinner with his parents the night before and hadn't returned her phone call. She looked around the room, but he wasn't there yet. She sat down at her desk, and put her head down. All these dance issues were stressing her out.  
  
"Oh poor little Lizzie." She heard a voice call out. She lifted her head to find out who was talking. She saw, and rolled her eyes as Kate walked over to her desk.  
  
"What do you want Kate?" Lizzie asked, annoyed.  
  
"Someone is a little touchy." Kate commented. "Still sad that Miranda's gone? Now you and Gordo have no one to go to the dance with."  
  
"Actually Kate, Lizzie does have someone to go with." Gordo remarked, appearing from the hallway. "An actual date, which is more than *some* can say."  
  
Lizzie stifled a laugh. Ethan had made it well known that he and Kate would not be going to the dance together, and Kate's only invitation had come from Tudgeman, who she had turned down immediately.  
  
"You don't count Gordork." Kate snickered.  
  
"It's not me." He remarked, almost painfully, as he took his seat.  
  
"It's not?" Kate asked, puzzled. She thought her meddling at the Clue party would have worked for sure. Although she still wasn't quite positive about what had possessed her to do so.  
  
"I'm going with Ryan." Lizzie explained, quietly.  
  
Kate was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "Well, well, well. Proof that inter-social status coupling does exist." She remarked, smugly. "Just do me a favor and don't contaminate him. I hear loser is contagious." She remarked, as she continued on to her posse.  
  
"Ignore her." Gordo commanded. "She's just mad that she couldn't make fun of you for not having a date."  
  
"Thanks Gordo." Lizzie said.  
  
"For what?" he asked, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"For always having my back." Lizzie replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What are *friends* for?" he asked, rhetorically, placing a little too much emphasis on the word friends.  
  
"Gordo, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Lizzie asked, sensing the tension between them. Maybe now he's finally say what he'd been trying to for the past week.  
  
He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then changed his mind. "Nah." He replied, sighing. He just looked at her.  
  
She looked back, and they were both blatantly staring at one another, but neither seemed to care.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes when you're lying beside me,  
  
In your eyes I see.  
  
I don't know but it's something, it's something,  
  
And it's trippin' me up again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally Lizzie turned forward in her desk, and Gordo did the same. Class was beginning. Morning announcements being read, a reminder for the dance. Lizzie looked over at Gordo when they did that. He looked so empty and vacant, like he'd lost his best friend or something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's like you're here but you're not here.  
  
I need to know where,  
  
But you won't let me go there.  
  
Always telling me it's nothing, it's nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well duh, McGuire!" Lizzie thought to herself. "He probably thinks he did." But nothing could have been further from the truth. Lizzie wished she could say something, but at this point, there was nothing she could say. In a matter of days, her neat little life had come to resemble a plotline on some teen drama show. She was falling for her best friend and had no clue what to do about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I had a vision,  
  
Of a lover in my best friend.  
  
It's not like me to question.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She should have been happy. She had been asked to the dance by a decent looking, semi-popular boy. A year ago that was her life's goal. To have a boyfriend with some sort of social status. A year ago, she cared about what everyone thought of her, and impressing them all. How different things were now. A year ago, Gordo was her rock. He was the trusty, reliable, old friend who talked her through every minute drama, stuck with her through every crisis, bailed her out of every problem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Think back on the days when,  
  
We were falling.  
  
It was so good then,  
  
Never worried 'bout a thing, no nothing,  
  
Well it's funny how things change.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, he was all she thought about. And not in friendly ways. In more-than- friendly ways. She didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. He was the perfect guy. He was funny, smart, nice, and a great friend. That was the problem. He was too good a friend to let go of. Lizzie couldn't bear losing him if they went out and ended up breaking up. That's why she hadn't done anything about it. She wanted to wait until he brought it up. But now, it looked as though by not bringing it up, they were drifting apart. It scared her. And agreeing to go out with Ryan had mad it worse. Now he would think she didn't like him at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now a cold wind is blowin'  
  
And I was hoping it's not the start of a bitter end.  
  
Could it be that your something,  
  
Is someone else?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang, and Lizzie realized she had spent the entire period thinking about it. She felt like Gordo. He always looked like he was thinking about things constantly. Lizzie rubbed her head; thinking so hard hurt. She exited the room at Gordo's side, as usual.  
  
"So, you, uh, excited?" he asked.  
  
"About what?" she remarked, absentmindedly.  
  
"About the dance. You know, your date and all." He replied, a little bit of resentment in his voice. He was trying to play the part of supportive best friend, but he doubted this performance would have won him any awards.  
  
"Oh yeah." She replied. "The dance. It'll be fun."  
  
"I'm sure I'll hear all about it." He remarked.  
  
"No, you'll see it for yourself." She stated. "You're gonna be there, remember?" she remarked, confused by his comments.  
  
"No, I won't." he replied, dryly.  
  
"Why not?" she asked. "I'm not going." He commented, flatly, then ducked into the boys room.  
  
Lizzie stopped in the hallway. He wasn't going? What had she done to him? What a day. She had completely and totally wrecked things with her best friend in the entire world. And it wasn't even 2nd period yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something always gets in between.  
  
It twists and it turns,  
  
You know that it seems to me,  
  
Lately I'm so unsure,  
  
I can't put my finger on it, on it.  
  
Stange feeling ripping at the seams.  
  
And I've never heard the sound of my heart breaking,  
  
Like this before,  
  
Before there was always something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	7. Crushed

A/N: Ok, so I wasn't gonna update this one right away, because I had to find the perfect song for Gordo's point of view. And then, last night I was searching Kazaa for something, and found the absolute perfect song! I'm so excited! Yay! Few things though, it's written from a girls point of view, so I had to change a couple of hims to hers and vice versa. But other than that, enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LM. I don't own "Crushed" either. The Beu Sisters do. Check them out! They have a song on the Lizzie McGuire Movie, and they have a CD out, I think. Anyway, their songs are so good, and easy to relate to!  
  
Sooner or Later  
  
Chapter Seven: Crushed  
  
Gordo regained his composure, and left the bathroom, heading for his next class. Fortuntely, the bell rang just as he was walking through the door, so he didn't have to face Lizzie and make excuses for his weird behavior a few minutes ago.  
  
He took his seat and actually paid attention to the teacher. It was something to get his mind off her. He'd been a little distracted during classes of late.  
  
Science ended, and when Gordo walked down the hall, he saw Lizzie and Ryan talking. Again. He quickly walked by them into the art room. He didn't like seeing them together.  
  
His next two classes went by quickly, and he had calmed down considerably. He was even feeling good enough to brave an entire lunch period with her. He went to his locker to grab his books for the afternoon and then headed for the cafeteria. He bought his lunch, and headed out to the quad. That's when he saw it.  
  
She was sitting with *him*. "Well of course she is." He thought to himself. "You yell at her, and then duck into a bathroom without explaining why you're so upset." She deserves to sit with him. Right now, Gordo wasn't such a fun person to be around.  
  
Lizzie caught sight of Gordo and waved him over to the table. He shook his head, and looked for someplace else to sit. He found an empty table and sat down. He'd rather eat alone than with *him*. He couldn't be held responsible for the remarks he might make.  
  
Gordo ate his lunch in solitude, until he was interrupted by, "It's sad, isn't it."  
  
He turned around to see who owned the voice.  
  
"Hi Tudgeman." Gordo said, monotonously.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, Gordo, Gordo." Tudgeman remarked. "You and me, we're in the same position."  
  
"We are?" Gordo asked, half amused, half confused. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We've both been victim of Lizzie's magic." He sighed.  
  
Gordo laughed. "Magic?"  
  
"But she won't go for guys like us." Tudgeman commented. "She likes them popular."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "They're just going to a dance, Tudgeman. They aren't getting married or anything."  
  
"Oh contraire mon ami." Tudgeman replied. "I heard through the grapevine that our Miss Lizzie has been officially asked out."  
  
"He asked her out?" Gordo asked in shock, mouth agape.  
  
"Just thought you'd want to hear it from a friend." Tudgeman explained. He got up and walked away.  
  
He had asked her out. What was her answer? Larry hadn't said. Maybe she said no. Why would she say no? She had no reason to. Well, Gordo was a reason, but she didn't know that. As far as she knew he was just the supportive best friend. This was too much for his brain to process. Going to dances, he could deal with. Going out, no way! This was going to kill him. In a matter of 5 minutes the situation had elevated from manageable to heartbreaking. It was real now. His visions were shattered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Always thought, someday you would notice me.  
  
More than friends, you would see me differently.  
  
Then I heard you're going out with him.  
  
And now where am I?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He watched as Lizzie laughed with the people she sat with. She was flipping her hair, giggling, doing all the little Lizzie things he liked about her. Except it was for Ryan, not Gordo. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and headed for the library.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm crushed, so crushed;  
  
'cause I always thought that it would be the two of us.  
  
And I'm dying inside;  
  
Every time I see you walking with him,  
  
It just makes me cry, and my tears don't seem to dry.  
  
And that's why, I'm crushed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo successfully avoided Lizzie for the rest of the day. After school though, she cornered him.  
  
"Hey." She greeted, standing next to his locker.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" Gordo asked, regretting the words as they left his mouth.  
  
"Gordo, don't be like this." She pleaded.  
  
"Like what?" Gordo asked. "Like the door mat best friend who's here for you when you get hurt, but who's not good enough to be told when you get asked out?"  
  
"Gordo, I didn't want to hurt you." She explained.  
  
"Lizzie, you hurt me more by not telling me." Gordo replied. "We used to tell each other everything. We were so close. But now, it just feels like we're drifting."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Used to be, couldn't wait to talk to me.  
  
You would share your secrets,  
  
You would share your dreams;  
  
You would tell me everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We aren't drifting." Lizzie remarked.  
  
Gordo just looked at her.  
  
He felt bad for not telling her the real reason he was so upset, but he couldn't. Ryan had taken that chance away from him. Gordo shut his locker.  
  
"Have fun, ok?" he told her, and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was getting up the nerve,  
  
To finally tell you all the things I feel for you.  
  
Now everything is wrong the chance is gone,  
  
He's come along and ripped my dreams in two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Gordo sat in his room, absentmindedly batting around his hacky- sack, and thinking about things. Mostly her. He hated what he was doing. He was behaving like one of the dramatic teenagers he made fun of all the time. He hated the fact that he liked her, but he couldn't help it. She just had that effect on him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm crushed, so crushed;  
  
'cause I always thought that it would be the two of us.  
  
And I'm dying inside;  
  
Every time I see you walking with him,  
  
It just makes me cry, and my tears don't seem to dry.  
  
And that's why, I'm crushed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


	8. How Did I Fall in Love with You?

A/N: This story hasn't received the best response, but I felt like it needed to be updated. So I did. Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: NEWSFLASH! : I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Oh wait, you already knew that. Silly me. I also don't own the Backstreet Boys song in this chapter. So there.  
  
Sooner or Later  
  
Chapter 8: How Did I Fall in Love with You?  
  
Gordo turned sideways on his bed and glanced at the clock beside him. It flashed 8:00. The dance had started. He went to roll back over, but his eyes caught sight of a picture beside his alarm clock. He picked it up and looked at it. It was one of his favorites, but today it just depressed him. He ran his fingers over the smooth glass of the frame. He and Lizzie smiled back at him. They were young, about 4 or 5, standing in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle in Disneyland, on one of the many trips their families used to take to the park. It was before school, before Kate, before Miranda, before anything. It was just the two of them, side by side, hand in hand, the best of friends, nothing more. Gordo longed for those days as he set the picture back. Things were so easy, so uncomplicated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other?  
  
The best of friends, like sister and brother.  
  
We understood we'd never be alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But now, now things were completely upside down. Gordo's feelings had gone from completely platonic to completely in-love. He didn't know how, or when exactly, but what he did know was that he had completely missed the boat on telling her. Now she was with Ryan. Things were never going to be the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Those days are gone,  
  
Now I want you so much.  
  
The night is long, and I need your touch.  
  
Don't know what to say,  
  
Never meant to feel this way.  
  
Don't wanna be, alone tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at the dance, Lizzie stood with Ryan and his friends, making small talk. It was alright, but Lizzie's mind was elsewhere. She should have been enjoying the night and the fact that she had a date, but she was too worried about Gordo. How he had been acting the past few days, and especially this afternoon. She could tell something was bothering him, and it was bothering her too. All she could think about was him. How distant and cold he had seemed when he told her he wasn't going to the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hear your voice,  
  
And I start to tremble.  
  
Brings back the child that I resemble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo thought about what he would say to her. Eventually, he'd have to explain himself. And he couldn't hide anymore, he had to tell her the truth, that he saw her as more than a friend. Sure, he risked losing her, but if he didn't speak up, he would drive himself crazy thinking about what could have happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can not pretend,  
  
That we can still be friends.  
  
Don't wanna be, alone tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't take it. How was he going to tell her? Tell her about everything he'd been holding in for the past two years. Tell her that he was confused guy, that he was the one who liked his best friend and wanted to be with her. He had to. Right this minute. He got up and left his house, rushing to the school. He needed to let her know, he knew he did, he thought, as his feet pounded against the pavement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, I wanna say this right,  
  
And it has to be tonight.  
  
Just need you to know..  
  
I don't wanna live this lie,  
  
I don't wanna say goodbye.  
  
With you I wanna spend the rest of my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie excused herself from the group. She needed fresh air, to get outside and try to leave behind everything she was feeling. She had come to the realization that if Gordo wasn't going to say anything, she was. She didn't know how this whole thing had happened, or how she developed these feelings, but she knew she had to speak up. She had to end this awkwardness. She would flat out tell him how she felt. That was the only way she could get her best friend back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time.  
  
What did I say? What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo reached the middle school, and ran to the front doors. He saw a girl standing there by herself. As he moved closer, he noticed who it was.  
  
"Gordo?" was all he heard as he approached her in the darkness.  
  
TBC!  
  
Review! 


End file.
